1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy encasement, and more particularly, to an encasement which can be assembled and detached without using any tools to put into or take out the contents. Signs such as an emergency exit or other commercial advertisements may be displayed on its surface board for public services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the sign of emergency exit or various commercial advertisements are made on the surface board of an rectangular parallelepiped encasement along whose transverse framework a lamp and a battery unit are set for lighting purpose.
Normally, the encasement is assembled using a plurality of screws to tie up the adjacent frameworks. Such an assembly way causes inconveniency for the replacement of the components inside the encasement because those screws must be untied one by one to detach the encasement.
In view of this, it is what the reason the inventor of the present invention has endeavored for years by continuous reseach and experimentation trying to find out the remedy to rectify the inherent shortcomings of the conventional techniques described above, and at last has succeeded in realizing the present invention.
Accordingly, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a handy encasement for a sign board capable of assembling and detaching by free hand without using any tools so as to facilitate installation or replacement of components inside the encasement.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, the handy encasement of the present invention is sustained with a couple of transverse skeletons and a couple of longitudinal skeletons. The transverse or longitudinal skeletons are equipped with a base and an upper lid combined together so as to encircle an accommodation spacing with the above mentioned four skeletons. A spring bow is intercalated between the base and the upper lid of the transverse skeletons such that the upper lid can keep a proper open angle with the base by its one side remains articulated with the base thereby facilitating replacement of inner components of the encasement. Jointing four mating portions between the bases and the upper lids with four corner junctions and patch members configurates a handy encasement without using any tools. A rectangular slot formed along inner edges of the encasement makes it possible to glaze a surface board on each surface for advertisements.